


Essa “besta” tá mais pra ursinho

by Queen_Eliz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: #cdf22, #cdflopinhos, Attempt at Humor, ChanKai, Clube dos Flopinhos, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Folclore Brasileiro - Besta Fera, Kim Jongin | Kai Needs a Hug, M/M, Soft Park Chanyeol, Soft X-Kai, Sweet Park Chanyeol, X-EXO Clone Kim Jongin | Kai, X-EXO Clones (EXO), X-EXO não são vilões aqui, X-KAI - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz
Summary: “Para a maratona de filmes com seu namorado ser perfeita, só faltava para Kāi poder comer uma de suas sobremesas favoritas. Quem podia imaginar que comprar um sorvete poderia resultar nele sendo confundido com uma lenda horrenda e ainda por cima sendo insultado?Restava agora a Chanyeol consolar o ego dolorido de seu pequeno ursinho.”Folclore Brasileiro | ChanKai | Clube dos Flopinhos - Desafio Laranja | Disponível no Social Spirit |
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Essa “besta” tá mais pra ursinho

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!! Como estão?   
> Mais uma vez retorno com mais uma história para o Clube dos Flopinhos e com um casal que eu tenho um carinho enoorme!!  
> Aproveitei a oportunidade de usarmos elementos do nosso folclore e unir com o universo do X-EXO! Espero que gostem dessa combinação super fofinha do nosso ursinho com o filhotinho mais lindo do mundo!
> 
> ↬ Fanfic para o Desafio Laranja - Reza a Lenda… do [Clube dos Flopinhos](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/flopinhos)  
> ↬ Muito obrigada a @sf9feminist pela capa maravilhosa e muito obrigada a @mooncactus pela pela betagem da história! (Ambos perfis do Social Spirit)

🧸 🍦

O cheiro característico de ozônio surgiu um pouco antes da nuvem de fumaça escura que acompanhava o teletransporte de  Kāi. Não era um cheiro tão denso ou uma nuvem tão espessa, e sendo sincero, Chanyeol mal notava  — tanto tempo de convivência, treinos e lutas ao lado de Jongin o tinha deixado acostumado com isso —, mas tinha que admitir que, outras pessoas, ainda notariam às diferenças mais sombrias adquiridas pelo membro do X-ĖXØ.

Assim, ele não foi pego de surpresa quando a figura alta, de olhos bicolores e cabelos verdes apareceu em seu dormitório. Depois que a luta contra a Red Force terminou — e onde, para a grande surpresa dos membros do EXO, os clones se aliaram para ajudá-los a exterminar o inimigo em comum —, eles começaram a viver juntos. 

Toda a equipe original ainda estava morando em sua base, afinal assim tinha sido durante toda suas vidas e, lá ou acolá, eles ainda tinham algum inimigo remanescente para combater. A Red Force era gigantesca, mesmo com a destruição e morte dos líderes, o perigo podia ressurgir em algum aliado “esquecido”, por isso ainda mantinham-se juntos para lutar, caso fosse necessário. Quanto aos seus clones, eles não tinham outro lugar para estar, eles não conheciam outra vida que não fosse a guerra e tortura que sofreram na mão dos seus criadores, eles apenas sonhavam com a liberdade, mesmo que não soubessem o que ela era.

Junmyeon e Suhø entraram em um acordo que fez com que, a aliança formada durante a guerra se transformasse num acordo de paz total entre eles, e em um convite para uma amizade no mundo normal. Os originais se tornaram próximos de seus clones, e o grupo que antes era nove, se tornou um grupo de dezoito.

Sorte deles que a base era grande e comportava todas essas pessoas. Cada um tinha seu próprio dormitório particular, um tipo de flat que tinha de tudo e podia garantir que, se não quisessem, não precisavam sair do quarto para nada. Chanyeol estava esparramado em sua cama, a televisão de LED ficava de frente para o móvel e estava ligada, enquanto o loiro usava o controle para navegar pelo aplicativo de stream em busca de um filme interessante para ele e  Kāi assistirem.

— Você demorou! — o mais velho pensou em provocar o moreno sobre seus poderes estarem ficando enferrujados, quando notou o bico nos lábios grossos do mesmo — Hey, que cara é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Logo seu tom se tornou sério, os anos de batalha ainda mexiam consigo, então por mais que tudo estivesse bem agora, eles ainda não podiam abaixar a guarda cem por cento. Felizmente, o suspiro manhoso que saiu dos lábios de  Kāi conseguiram acalmar seus nervos.

— Não foi nada. É besteira, deixa pra lá. Aqui seu sorvete. — a voz mais grossa do rapaz causou um leve arrepio em Chanyeol. Era sempre assim. Uma palavra e ele se sentia quase derretendo, ainda mais quando ele estava fazendo o famoso biquinho.

Foi um pouco estranho no começo, e o detentor do fogo demorou a assumir, que ele sentia algo muito mais forte do que a  _ “vontade de ser amigo” _ de  Kāi . Por um tempo até pensou que era devido a já ter tido uma queda por Jongin — mas sejamos sinceros, é Jongin, todos tem uma queda por ele —, mas aquilo tinha sido superado a tempos e  Kāi era diferente. Claro, visualmente ele remetia muito a seu original. Algumas atitudes e costumes também eram parecidas, como os famosos biquinhos, mas as semelhanças não iam muito além.

Conforme o tempo se passou, Chanyeol e  Kāi se tornaram mais íntimos. O moreno se sentia seguro debaixo das asas de Chanyeol e começou a sair mais de sua concha. O rapaz de visual tão intimidador e assustador, que metia medo em qualquer um dos times do EXO, começou a se mostrava alguém cheio de sorrisos e manhas. Qualquer um que o visse, nunca imaginaria o quão brincalhão ele podia ser, como ele embarcava nas travessuras dos dois Baekhyun’s e, quando os três se juntavam, davam tremenda dor de cabeça para Junmyeon — e diversão pro grupo inteiro. Como nunca esperariam seu lado mais divertido, nunca iriam pensar no quão carinhoso ele podia ser, principalmente com crianças. E, com Chanyeol. O posto de amigo foi superado para namorado em pouco tempo.

— Hey, eu conheço você, sei que alguma coisa aconteceu ou que algo te chateia, o que foi? — o loiro perguntou com calma, puxando o de cabelos esverdeados para se sentar com ele na cama.

— É besteira, eu já disse.

— E eu quero saber, eu já disse!

— Aish, você é insuportável —  Kāi falou revirando os olhos levemente, mas Chan sabia que a acusação era falsa, pois a sua insistência trouxe o sorrisinho de lado do namorado. — Se eu contar, tem que prometer que não vai rir de mim.

— Ok, agora eu estou mais curioso ainda!

— Primeiro prometa, hyung! Não vai rir de mim!

— Tá, tá! Eu prometo, agora diga o que foi.

— Você me pediu para comprar algumas coisas pra gente comer enquanto assiste, não foi? — a pergunta retórica recebeu um aceno positivo do mais alto, sua atenção completa nas palavras de  Kāi . — Então, eu comprei algumas besteiras, mas tava com vontade daquele sorvete de morango, sabe?

— Sim, sim. Aquele que vende numa cidadezinha afastada daqui. Foi por isso que você demorou?

— Sim, esse! Foi, mais ou menos, por isso que eu demorei. Quando eu estava voltando pra cá, uma senhora me encontrou na rua e começou a rezar pra mim.

— Ela começou o quê? — os olhos arregalados de descrença de Chanyeol, demonstravam a sua surpresa com a narração do mais novo.

— Rezar, hyung! Você é surdo? — embora o outro já mostrasse sua impaciência.

— Eu consigo de ouvir muito bem, eu só não consigo acreditar no que eu estou ouvindo!

Com calma,  Kāi contou a ele o que se passou. Depois de comprar seu amado sorvete de morango, mesmo que estivesse com a sacola cheia de outras besteiras, ele topou com uma senhora quando estava para voltar para casa e seu encontro com ela desencadeou naquela história toda.

O céu estava escurecendo, o moreno sabia que não podia simplesmente usar seus poderes para se teletransportar em um local visível para qualquer outra pessoa — ainda mais numa cidade pequena, ele causaria uma confusão enorme lá —, por isso, encaminhou-se para um lugar mais vazio que pudesse encontrar, as proximidades do cemitério da região pareciam uma boa opção, afinal não teriam muitas pessoas por lá e as sombras da noite ainda o esconderia.

Para a infelicidade de  Kāi , seu hábito de andar assobiando chamou a atenção de algumas cães na rua — não era a primeira vez que acontecia, mas ele tão pouco se importava —, e isso foi apenas a cereja do bolo para assustar a pobre senhora que saía de dentro do cemitério após fazer uma visita a seus entes queridos. A combinação de seu visual com cabelos tão verdes; seus olhos vibrantes e hipnotizantes; seu andar despreocupado, assobiando a cada passo e rindo dos animais que se perturbavam, foram os fatores que levaram aquela mulher a gritar em alto e bom som em sua cara “BESTA FERA!” quando topou com ele.

Claro, que de imediato, a reação de  Kāi deixou a mulher ainda mais assustada, pois seus olhos ficaram injetados de sangue, seus poderes e adrenalina querendo tomar conta de si — a raiva ainda era uma coisa que os membros do X-ĖXØ precisavam trabalhar —, isso fez com que a pobre mulher começasse a rezar enquanto fazia o sinal da cruz com seus dedos, morrendo de medo do homem à sua frente, que ela nem sabia ser real ou não.

— E o que você fez? — Chanyeol perguntou curioso.

— Ué, o que mais eu podia fazer? Eu me teletransportei na hora! O que eu ia ficar fazendo na porta de um cemitério, e com uma senhora rezando? — respondeu na defensiva.

— Meu Deus! Você deve ter terminado de matar a mulher do coração! O cheiro e a fumaça de seus poderes, com certeza, devem ter feito ela desmaiar de susto — o mais velho falava, falhando miseravelmente, em conter sua risada.

Kāi era uma pessoa sensível, a sua maneira. Ele gostava sim, e muito, de assustar alguns humanos maldosos, mas nunca senhorinhas. O bico voltou para seus lábios, conforme via o namorado lutando para não rir dele, mas querendo muito fazê-lo.

Quando chegou em casa, Yixing estava na cozinha preparando algo para ele e Junmyeon comerem. O chinês, gentil como era, logo tratou de saber o que se passava com o jovem e quando  Kāi lhe contou sobre a história havia um sorriso conhecedor em seus lábios. Com pena da situação estranha que ele se meteu, Yixing explicou pacientemente que, o nome com o qual ele foi chamado, Besta Fera, era uma lenda conhecida em alguns lugares e que muitos acreditavam na mesma. Para seu azar, cada coisinha que fez naquela hora coincidiu com o monstro temível da lenda.

— E tem mais! Yixing-hyung me explicou que essa tal dessa “besta” ainda é a coisa mais feia que se têm! Que é meio um centauro, coisa assim, e que é fedido! Vê se pode, hyung? Fedido! Logo eu?

Chanyeol desatou a rir. A cada reclamação a sua voz se tornava mais esganiçada, ele mexia mais às mãos e seu bico quase pulou da boca, então por mais que tivesse prometido, era difícil não rir naquela hora.

— YAH! Hyung! Você me prometeu! Não dê risada, me chamaram de fedido!

— Me desculpe… — diminuiu os risos — Eu não estou rindo porque alguém te chamou assim, meu amor. Estou rindo porque, você está mais pra um ursinho do que pra uma besta.

— Aish, brega! — o mais novo disse, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços gigantes de Chanyeol.

O mais velho apenas riu da manha do outro e apertou seu aperto em seu corpo, não dando espaço para que fugisse. Como se para provar o seu ponto, o loiro começou a cheirar a pele bronzeada do pescoço de  Kāi , os barulhos dos _“cheirinhos”_ que deixava nele eram vergonhosos, mas ajudaram a aplacar o ego ferido do outro.

Naquela noite, foram precisos muitos beijos para desmanchar a carinha triste do mais novo. Embora no fundo, Chanyeol sabia que ele não estava mais tão magoado assim, que ele apenas continuava com o dengo para ganhar mais atenção e, sinceramente, Chanyeol estava mais do que disposta a dar.

Ele daria todos os abraços, todos os beijos, todos os cheiros, ele daria tudo para seu pequeno ursinho. Inclusive dar seu precioso sorvete na boca.

🧸 🍦

**Author's Note:**

> Espero de verdade que tenham gostado, eu tenho um fraco gigantesco por esses dois, mas também quem não tem com tanta fofura envolvida? Deem muito amor aos nossos meninos!
> 
> Conheçam e sigam o projeto que forneceu esse desafio tão lindo: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/flopinhos
> 
> ↬ De nenhuma maneira essa fanfic retrata a realidade ou tem o intuito de denegrir ou prejudicar a imagem dos meninos. É apenas um trabalho de fã para fã.
> 
> Find Me: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/breathforMX) | [Social Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/dearladyeliza)


End file.
